


Overture to First Love

by andantecantible



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andantecantible/pseuds/andantecantible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Mao felt as if Takahiko had an electrical field around him that she kept stumbling into, Takahiko still treated her like a sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overture to First Love

**Author's Note:**

> Worlds 2008. Written for scheisse_adc for help_japan.

*~*  
Sitting alone in a dark hotel room was not unusual for Mao. Having done her fair share of traveling, being able to sit alone without a coach, agent, or family member breathing down her back for the sake of her career is a privilege.

As soon as she arrived in Gothenburg, she was hounded by the media. She answered (and dodged) so many questions that by the end of the day, her tongue felt as dry as sandpaper and her facial muscles ached from all the smiling. Because not smiling for pictures would have only amounted to more questions.

Sitting on the bed of her less than economical hotel room, lights off and blinds shut, she was able to gather her thoughts. Or at least attempt to.

Mao felt the familiar flush that she’d been trying to suppress all day rising in her face yet again, and shifted in her bed, now feeling a mixture of embarrassment and anger. At almost eighteen, Mao was more or less conscious that she’s expected to think and care about things that she didn’t care about when she was younger. Like cooking, for instance. It was one of the many things her mother kept promising they’d do together once the season was over with. But Mao didn’t want things to change. She didn’t want to grow up. She didn’t think it was fair. She was perfectly content with not knowing how to cook, and if her mother whined to her one more time that not knowing how to prepare at least one full Japanese meal would never get her a nice husband, then Mao would reply that maybe she didn’t want a husband. Or that maybe her husband would be the one doing the cooking for her.

The worst part of growing up was the unexpected way that she’d begun to have all these feelings about someone, (one of her friends!), feelings that made her blush and feel aware of him over every inch of her skin whenever they were together.

She’d become fully aware of these feelings during December, while she spent time with Takahiko in Korea during the Grand Prix Final. They’d rented a room with some of the skaters for the obligatory night of norebang and cocktails. Being in the sweaty room with a group of people she liked well enough but didn’t know much, she’d found her mind wandering and her gaze focusing on Takahiko. It was at that time that she’d asked herself, since when has Taka-chan been so cute? Handsome, even?

While Mao felt as if Takahiko had an electrical field around him that she kept stumbling into, Takahiko still treated her like a sister. He didn’t even notice how she tripped over her words more than usual, or how it was impossible for her to frown when they were together.

During Nationals, he’d congratulated her on her win with a hug, and she’d wanted to cling on forever. Instead, she’d squirmed away, embarrassed. Taka didn’t seem to notice…

Mao’s thoughts were interrupted by the familiar beeping sound of her cell phone. She found a new message from Mai, wishing her good luck and telling her to make sure to be well-rested for the short program.

Mao panicked when she saw a second text message, from Takahiko.

 _Mao-chan, let’s go eat! Meet me in the lobby. _

She considered texting back with some excuse (a headache, lack of appetite, anything, really) but the urge to spend time with Takahiko won over her nerves.

*~*  
By the time she made it to the lobby, Takahiko was already waiting. He was simply dressed in a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. Mao felt her heart flutter when he grinned her way.

Just as she was about to grin back, she noticed Daisuke walking their way.

“Mao-chan, glad you’ve made it! The restaurant we’re going to was recommended by a couple of the skaters.”

“Let’s hope they’re not trying to get us food-poisoning,” Takahiko joked.

For a few seconds, she was at a loss. She loved spending time with Daisuke, but he was also very protective of her and would surely notice her making starry eyes at Takahiko over dinner. She knew she wasn’t ready to be confronted about it, not even by Daisuke, who would most likely offer advice.

She managed to keep her composure as they walked out of the hotel and to the restaurant. She managed to pitch in to the conversation every now and then, and laugh when it seemed appropriate. She also managed to choose the most delicious dish on the menu.

Of course, it being the day before the most important competition of the year, the three of them opted not to eat dessert. As Mao felt her body slink into that after-dinner sleepy stage, she noticed that several other skaters were also eating dinner at the restaurant, most of them American.

Daisuke caught her eyeing the other skaters. “Look at all of the American team. They’re always together with the exception of Johnny. But I hear he is with Stephane now.”

Takahiko laughed. “Where do you hear all these rumors?”

Daisuke waved his hand dismissively. “No rumors. I saw them together earlier. They looked very happy, but very secretive too.”

“It must be hard,” Mao thought out loud. “It must be hard to compete with each other and be in love.” She felt herself blush as Daisuke poked cheeks affectionately.

“Mao-chan, a true romantic,” he teased.

*~*  
“You’ll do better in the free program,” Mao assured him.

“Thank you,” he responded.

Trying to cheer up Takahiko after an eight-place short program was more difficult than Mao would have thought. Takahiko’s usual laid-back demeanor had been temporarily replaced with pure frustration. He’d been skating so well this season; Mao knew that he was both disappointed and ashamed at his results.

“Skate well, Mao-chan. One of us should win a medal.” He squeezed her hand and she felt her eyes widen. It was as if he were asking her to do it for him. Maybe she was reading too much into it.

“I will,” she promised.

*~*  
Takahiko didn’t do better in the free program, placing eight overall, but Mao managed to earn a medal. Gold, no less.

She was excited and relieved all through the medal ceremony and press conference, but by the end of the day she was exhausted and craved to be left alone for a while.

Daisuke found her waiting for the shuttle back to the hotel. He hugged her and offered his congratulations.

“Takahiko and I are hanging out after the banquet. We invited Yasuharu and Yukari. Do you want to come?”

“Where will you be?” Mao asked.

“Just Taka’s room. We’ll probably have drinks and music. I’m too tired for a proper outing. It will be fun, like an after-after party.”

“Okay, I guess I will come,” Mao said.

*~*  
She mostly stayed with Yukari during the banquet. She took the obligatory photos with the other skaters, ate a healthy amount of hors d'oeuvres, and even danced with Daisuke at one point. She’d been hoping to dance with Takahiko, but she never saw him near the dance floor.

Daisuke found her sitting by herself at the end of the evening as she was trying to decide whether or not she should eat more or just call it a night. “Don’t forget to meet us in Taka’s room. I think he’s leaving soon.”

“Right,” Mao said. “I’m a bit tired, though.”

“I told Takahiko you would come,” Daisuke said, “You don’t want to disappoint him.”

“No I guess not,” Mao said. Her eyes wandered off to the dance floor once again. The crowd was thinning out by then.

Daisuke placed a hand on her shoulder and said, “He was too shy to ask you.”

Mao was taken aback. “Who?”

“Oh, I think you know who I’m talking about. You can’t fool me, Mao-chan. And he can’t either.”

*~*  
She wanted to race out of the banquet, into the elevator, into Taka’s hotel room, and into his arms while beautiful music played in the background. But that was nothing but wishful thinking.

Instead, she took her time. Said goodbye to some of the skaters, let Johnny Weir tell her she looked pretty in her dress. Nibbled on another hors d'oeuvre. She did all this because she needed to keep calm.

*~*  
Of course Daisuke had been planning for her to be the only one in Takahiko’s room. He’d never invited anyone else. Knowing Taka well, he’d guessed that he would leave the banquet a little earlier than the others. And he’d known that Mao wouldn’t say no to spending time with him.

*~*  
“Is no one else with you?” Mao inquired.

“No, but come in if you’d like,” Takahiko said. “I feel like I haven’t seen you all day. You seemed busy at the banquet.”

Mao was confused. “I’m sorry…I thought the others might be here as well.”

“No, I think Daisuke said something about having an early flight.”

Suddenly, she understood that Daisuke had lied to her. But she wasn’t angry at him for doing so.

“Taka, do you have your laptop with you?”

“Sure.”

“Can you play some music? Play whatever you want.”

“Okay,” he says, “Anything I want?”

“Yes.”

Takahiko chose a song Mao’s never heard, a ballad. Mao couldn’t quite make out if the lyrics were in Japanese or in another language entirely, but the melody itself was beautiful, calm.

“I need to apologize to you, Mao-chan,” Takahiko said. For the first time, Mao noticed the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Takahiko seemed… _nervous_. Awkward.

“Why are you apologizing?”

“Because I wanted to ask you something earlier, at the banquet, but didn’t.”

“What is it?”

Takahiko cleared his throat twice before he spoke again. “Mao, will you dance with me?”

Mao bit her lip. She felt that familiar blush. She met Takahiko’s eyes, shiny and hopeful and possibly scared, and said, “Of course.” She slightly held her breath as she let him put his arms around her while beautiful music played in the background.


End file.
